Reluctant Heroes
by Ylmeia
Summary: There were three things Ren Shihoin knew 1) Avoiding being squewered by a sword was top priority. 2) His mother may or may not be a bit overprotective. 3) Teachers really needed to learn the quote 'don't judge a book by its cover' since their constant habit to immediately assume he was a blood thirsty delinquent was getting rather old. Self-insert OC/?. Eventual slash.


**I own nothing.**

 **Also this may end up being slash, just to warn you. But in no way will it be centered on romance.**

* * *

 **Family Arc**

* * *

So had I finally snapped or was this an hospital induced drug hallucination? Both were pretty plausible since the lap I was sitting on belonged to an impossibly familiar woman with golden eyes.

She was gorgeous, like super model material beautiful, with long purple hair and carmel colored skin. She looked like some sort of greek goddess that belonged anywhere but sitting on the ground cooing at me.

A slender finger poked the middle of my forehead, her voice like silk as she spoke Japanese. Sadly I wasn't that much of an Otaku to learn the language, but I could pick out little things like 'cute' that I had heard in Animes.

Ones like Bleach, who just so happened to have a woman who this woman could be a twin of. Or possibly some sort of genetically engineered clone since apparently anything was possible in my little universe I created in my head.

This was just a dream right? Somehow I had survived the explosion and was in a coma getting hopped up on drugs while I lived in this fantasy world. I suppose it beat being aware while I was in said coma, that would suck depending on how long I was in it. I had seen what it did to Peter Hale, I really didn't want to turn into a family killing creeperwolf thank-you-very-much.

Though everything was rather real, much too real to really be a drug induced coma hallucination.

Say if this was real, why, out of all the Animes and Manga out there, had I been put in Bleach? It was full of fighting, sharp swords and psychotic men who wanted to rule the world. Sounds fun right? Wrong. I had been in the Navy for five years, and while I knew hand-to-hand combat we weren't exactly taught to wield swords. Nor was I a very violent person to begin with, if worse came to worse I'd fight, but otherwise I'd try to calm my attacker down and talk things out. Violence led to nothing good, that much I had learned.

Free! Iwatobi swimming club would have been a much more preferred universe to be put into. I wouldn't loose my eye candy but would still survive without being skewered. Sadly I wouldn't be able to witness Haruka's fascinating hair flipping anytime soon since it seemed I was stuck here for a while.

I allowed the woman to try and force my lips upward into a smile, I had been the only male in a family of three older sisters so by now nothing could really set me off. Besides, she was probably wondering why her son didn't smile, which I couldn't blame her for since my default face was some sort of buddha-like serene expression.

I could smile, but that always made my sisters back up and look like I was going to do something bad to them. Which had been my shield for the years of puberty they went through that consisted of an obsession over make-up and playing with any hair they could get in their claws.

Compared to them this woman was a saint.

Which was saying something because the grin that appeared on her features looked far too dangerous for my liking.

If this was a dream, it was a very detailed and long dream.

After the explosion that supposedly-probably-killed me I had been put into an all encompassing darkness. It had been peaceful compared to my rather violent death, my body had felt completely empty of any energy it had and I had fallen into a deep sleep.

It hadn't been the golden gates that welcomed me, but at least I wasn't burning in Hell.

What felt like a second later I had been abruptly yanked from the peaceful darkness and thrown on a water slide far too small for my body. There had been a subtle force that surrounded me on all sides and pushed insistently until I felt like I couldn't breath. Panic with a healthy dose of terror had made my blood run cold as large hands grabbed my body and brought me into a freezing world with a blinding light. My eyes had been blurred as what seemed like a giant held me and spoke in a foreign language while paying no mind to my helpless struggles.

That's when a mixture of instincts, the baby ones, and the unanswered questions that rolled in my head, I started to cry. It was one of terror, but also one of relief, I hadn't been ready to die, I had so much I wanted to do. Later on I would berate myself for leaning into the warm arms of some strange woman, since I didn't really take well to people I barely knew, but that hadn't been my main priority back then.

Afterwards my life had been one repeating cycle of, sleeping, eating, becoming increasingly embarrassed as I realized I couldn't control my bladder, and falling asleep again. Even though my mind was that of an adults, my body was new and only had so much energy for a newborn. The woman was the one who took care of me the most, though at times there would be the blurred image of a blonde man who would make ridiculous noises at me. A lot of the times he would be kicked out of my room, much to my amusement, since the woman was rather protective of me.

Eventually I had grown strong enough to roll over and lift my head up so I could survey my surroundings instead of staring at the ceiling. Being unable to control my limbs had been irritating since I couldn't remember not being able to, so the fact I was able to slowly gain control was very exciting. My room looked like it belonged to one of those old Japanese houses, with the sliding screen doors and the smell of lilac incense floating through my room. It was nicely decorated, which hinted toward my family being well off, with a rather breath taking mural of a dozen butterflies flying through a field painted on the walls. I wasn't too bothered by it, since I wasn't one to immediately judge something as 'feminine' or 'masculine', besides it looked like it cost a lot of money so who was I to whine?

My mother reminded me of a cat, especially once I could clearly see her mischievous grins. But it had been what she looked like that made me mentally take a few steps back and survey the situation.

She looked a lot like Yoruichi Shihoin, the Flash-Goddess who could turn into a cat. The Manga I had never finished.

Honestly I knew the situation I was in, reincarnation wasn't impossible and while I may have not achieved anything amazing I was apparently special enough to be given another chance. The question was, why here out of all places? Was this some sort of game for the Gods to amuse themselves with? Was this even a gift to begin with?

I wasn't quite sure really, since if I wanted to survive I'd need to learn to fight. Especially considering who my mother was, there were sure to be hollows very eager to consume a helpless child like me. I wasn't too keen to fight, but there was no way I'd die before my time again. Then again I may not even have enough Reiatsu to do any damage and end up dying anyway.

I suppose there was a good chance that Aizen knew of my existence much like Ichigo's, which would mean he might try to manipulate my life too and set up some sort of plan while I was completely clueless. Then again he may not even care about me and I could live my own life without being constantly paranoid that he set it up somehow. I'd just have to lay low and not draw too much attention, meaning I couldn't just skip school all together and become some sort of super genius.

I really didn't like the idea of going to school again, once was more than enough. Don't even get me started on puberty.

Yoruichi murmured something and suddenly was picking me up as she stood, I instinctually curled my arms around her neck as she walked out of my room and down the hallway. I could hear two voices, distinctly men, talking as she walked closer and closer to where they were. Eventually we ended up in a small kitchen with two men, one with blonde hair and one who had to be part giant, who were sitting around a small table. They looked up when we came in, the blonde smiling as he caught my eye.

I just stared as the green striped hat on his head as he got up and fluttered a fan in front of his face, a part of me that still believed this was a dream slumping in defeat.

There was no doubt he was Kisuke Urahara.

Well I was doomed.

* * *

"I still can't believe how much your son looks like you." Kisuke murmured, staring at the small boy who was looking at him with intent golden eyes. "Are you sure you didn't just asexually reproduce?"

Yoruichi snorted as she rummaged through their refrigerator, keeping a firm hand on her son so he wouldn't fall. "Yes, would you like me to tell you in detail how one night I was riding on his fathers lap-"

"No no no." The blonde waved his fan frantically in an attempt to not hear those gruesome details. "Is that anyway to talk in front of your son? He's only eight month old."

She stood straight and turned toward him with with a grin plastered on her features. "You're the one who questioned it. Besides I'm sure he doesn't mind, he's a pretty calm child."

Kisuke nodded, watching as she brought the strawberry applesauce toward the table with a spoon. At first Ren had acted like a normal, but relatively quiet, baby who slept almost all the time and cried when he needed to be fed. But as he got older Ren showed signs of being increasingly mature for some one his age, and surprisingly independent. In some ways the little boy reminded him of Yoruichi, mostly with his habits to not mind being alone much like a cat, but otherwise he was completely different. Ren's father had been the strong silent type before he died, so he supposed he must have inherited it from him.

He sat back down, watching as she opened the jar of strawberry applesauce and dipped the spoon into it, Ren was more then happy to eat it as she offered the spoon to him. Her son adored anything to do with strawberries, it was rather amusing to watch how eager he was to consume it.

"Have you fed him anything else besides strawberries?"

Yoruichi shrugged. "Yeah, but he hates any of the vegetables, not that I blame him I wouldn't want to eat those disgusting smelling things either."

Tessai sighed. "It's good for him though, children need their vegetables."

Kisuke chuckled, the first time Ren had eaten the pea sauce an affronted look had taken over his face as if it was their fault it tasted so bad and he hadn't eaten it again. There were a few items he ate, like the carrot and edamame sauce but otherwise he took a liking to the strawberries the most. When he got older, and actually gained teeth, they'd try feeding him more vegetables but for now he'd be fine, at least Kisuke thought he would.

When Ren finally turned his head after eating a surprising amount the blonde decided to once again try asking to hold the little boy. "Ne Yoruichi, do you think I could hold him just for a little bit?"

She looked at him from the corner of her eye. "No."

A depressed aura surrounded him. "You're so mean, I promise I won't drop him."

Yoruichi was surprisingly protective when it came to her son, which mostly came from the fact she had left her family behind back in Soul Society and Ren was the only person who was related to her that didn't think she was a traitor. She didn't obviously show it but Kisuke knew her long enough to see the signs, she wasn't overwhelmingly suffocating to her son but she didn't like it when someone asked to hold him.

Yoruichi snorted and started trying to organize her son's otherwise messy hair. "Maybe in a little while."

He perked up at that and hid a smile behind his fan. It looked like Yoruichi trusted him with her child after all, he had been dying to hold Ren since he was first born. The small boy was absolutely adorable in his eyes, a mini-Yoruichi but male made a very cute child. He could already see the girls that would flock to him, and then imagine Yoruichi scaring them all away once she thought they were too annoying. She could be terrifying when she wanted, he knew from experience.

"Have you sensed any Reiryoku from him?" Tessai asked making her pause her mini grooming session.

Yoruichi nodded. "It's small, but once in a while I can sense a small flickering flame inside of him." Being the son of two Shinigami meant that any hopes of Ren being normal was out of the question. He was young, but much like any child in his position Ren's Reiryoku would start out small and nearly invisible and grow as he matured.

"I suppose that mean's I'll have to train him at some point." Kisuke commented, nearly delighted at the aspect. He could just imagine how much fun it would be to train Ren, which Yoruichi as his mother he had so much potential it was exciting. It would be foolish for them not to train Ren since hollows would be after him once he matured more and Yoruichi's son needed to know how to defend himself.

Yoruichi rose a brow. " _You're_ going to train him?"

Kisuke nodded cheerfully. "Yep."

The two locked gazes, and narrowed their eyes at each other in challenge while Ren just sat silently on his mothers lap.

Tessai sighed and felt pity for the small child, it seemed both adults weren't going to back down from the silent war that they just started.

* * *

 _AN: Though I'm not a huge fan of Bleach I decided to give it a go, I hoped you liked it and would love to hear what your thoughts are. Also I apologize if I'm using_ _Reiryoku and Reiatsu wrong, I'm still iffy about the differences. Ren is going to be around Ichigo's age if anyone is curious. The next chapter will be longer._

 **Ren-** Lotus or love.


End file.
